Gökyüzü Tales
by Cel Bella
Summary: For someone that couldn't remember much about herself, she knew a great deal about the world and its nations. Her story is incomplete and they are ready and willing to fill the pages of her History book, each in their own special way.


Okay so this is sorta a preview of a story I'm thinking about posting but I wanna see how Chapter 1 fares on fanfic before I post the rest.

* * *

Gökyüzü Tales- Sky Tales in Turkish

**By: **Aylimaj Reizarf  
**Genre: **Humor

**Summary: **For someone that couldn't remember much about herself, she knew a great deal about the world and its nations. Her story is incomplete and they are ready and willing to fill the pages of her History book, each in their own special way.

Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Hetalia. It Is The Property Of**** Hidekaz Himaruya. I Own The OC's That Appear Unless Otherwise Specified.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: If You Find It, You May Be Unable To Return It**

Arthur Kirkland otherwise known as England looked at the confused young girl sitting on his couch. Wearily England thought back to how he had met her.

_Arthur had woken up early as usual and gone through his normal routine of cleaning himself up and make himself a nice English breakfast. As always his house was rather quiet as all of his Faerie friends were all still asleep._

England savored the quiet because this week's World Conference was being held on British soil, which meant that America and France would drive him up the wall, the wall of course being close to his home.

_After a moment of quietly sipping his tea, Arthur noticed that he was missing his morning newspaper, so the blonde got up to go and get it._

_Arthur opened his door to greet the crisp British morning took a deep breath and stepped out only to trip and fall flat on his face._

"Bloody Hell!" Arthur looked behind him to see the offensive object that had trip him and prepared to thoroughly berate it on his sheer idiocy. The angry words died on his tongue as he caught sight of the 'offensive object' it was a sleeping girl.

"What in the world is she doing here?" Arthur asked himself as he stood up and turned to the girl.

She was rather small and petite with caramel skin and long dark hair. Arthur looked around and sighed.

"Well I should bring her in its a bit chilly out." With that England scoped the girl into his arms, ignoring his aching back and brought her inside, he could get his paper later.

_England then set her on the couch and allowed her to sleep, and went to finish his own breakfast and prepare some for his guest._

It hadn't taken him long to fix breakfast and upon his return to the living room he found the young girl awake on his couch.

* * *

"Hello lass." England said as he walked into the room. The girl startled and after catching sight of Arthur smiled softly.

"Oh, hello." She said pleasantly. Arthur sat down on the couch next to her and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, I mean my head's a bit foggy and my shoulders are kinda stiff, but that's no reason to complain." She replied cheerfully.

England nodded slowly, she was rather odd.

"Right, so I'm Arthur Kirkland, who might you be?" The blonde nation asked gently. The girl paused in her cheerful smiling and frowned as thought and confusion swam around in her bright gold eyes.

'_Oh no what if she has amnesia!'_ Arthur thought in dismay.

"Oh that's right, silly me. My name is Artemis V.R. Stryder."" She said joyously, suddenly over her confusion.

Arthur blinked, her mood brightened and darkened rather randomly.

"Okay, Miss Stryder, I'm going to ask you some questions, is that alright?" England asked.

Artemis smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir." Arthur looked her over and gave a gentle smile.

"But first I think I should let you clean yourself up." Artemis beamed at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

After Artemis freshened herself up a bit she returned to Arthur and the questioning began.

"How old are you Lass?"

"16."

Arthur made a low 'Mmh' sound.

"What were you doing on my porch?"

The caramel skinned girl blinked and smiled rather cheerfully as she sheepishly scratched her cheek and blushed.

"No clue." Arthur blinked in surprise.

"Alright, do you live nearby?"

"No sir."

By now Arthur was getting frustrated, and began to massage his temples.

"Lass, do you remember where you're from?" The nation asked tiredly.

"Yes sir I do remember that. I'm from America!"

Arthur looked up at the petite girl.

"You're American?"

Artemis nodded. Arthur thought for a moment and then noticed that some of his faerie friends where fluttering around her.

He was going to tell them to stop pestering her until he saw her smile. His green eyes widened in surprise she was looking right at them!

"You can see them?" England asked in surprise. Artemis giggled as two fairies landed on her head and several others all begged her to play with them.

"Yes sir I can."

The blonde smiled softly at the scene and then realized that he had yet to feed his guest.

"Oh forgive me lass, you must be famished." He said as he stood up. The fairies all fluttered away all calling goodbye.

"Oh no sir. I don't want to be a burden and I'm sure your tired of me pestering you." The small girl replied.

"It's no trouble at all." Arthur insisted. Artemis gave a thought face and then smiled at the older man.

"Well if your sure I'm not bothering you." She said. With that the two headed for the kitchen and as Artemis went to follow Arthur the phone rang.

"I'll get if for you." She said politely as she picked up the receiver.

"Hello this is Arthur Kirkland's house; may I ask who you are?" She said professionally. Arthur was rather pleased with her manners, obviously her parents raised her right.

"Dude, who are you?" A voice asked. Artemis felt a tingle of familiarity and excitement run through her at the sound of that voice.

"I'm Artemis." She said patiently, doing her best to kill her excitement.

"Right, well tell Iggy he's totally late for a meeting in his own country."

"Yes sir, can I ask who you are?" She looked over at Arthur to see him patiently waiting for her.

"I'm Alfred." Arthur must have heard it because he tapped Artemis on the shoulder and he smiled.

"I'll take that."

"He's Mr. Kirkland now."

Arthur took the phone and Artemis stepped back some.

"What do you want? I'm late?" Arthur looked at the side table clock and scowled in agitation.

"I see I'll be right over. Artemis?" The girl perked up at her name. "No of your business you bloody git!"

Artemis excused herself as Arthur began to yell into the phone. She went into the kitchen and came upon a set of breakfast.

A cup of tea, a plate of scones and what looked like oatmeal, the gold eyed girl wasn't sure.

_'Why are the scones… death black? The um oatmeal too?' _Artemis took the cup of tea and gave a sip. Pleasant. So that meant that the other things should taste right too.

The scones were burnt and tasted like ash, but the tea drowned out the horrid taste. She then eyed the oatmeal.

'_No thank you.'_

"Artemis are you done?" The petite girl looked over her shoulder to see Arthur with a rather exasperated look on his face.

"Yes sir. Is something wrong?" Arthur gave a sheepish smile.

'_Damn that bloody America, spreading Artemis's name all over the World Conference, gaining everyone's attention. Is it so odd for me to have a girl over?'_

England had mentioned that she was a civilian and therefore didn't know about the personified nations and everyone was to use their human names. So hopeful as long as Alfred and Francis didn't do anything stupid, nothing too terrible should happen.

Other then scarring the girl for life.

"It seems that everyone is dying to meet you all of a sudden." He said. Artemis smiled sweetly.

"That's alright with me."

* * *

Arthur sighed as he pushed open the doors to the Conference Room, with Artemis trailing dutifully behind him.

"Ah there you are mon cheri!" France cooed as he jumped in England's face.

"Get away you frog!" England said testily, France looked over his shoulder and saw Artemis. Many of the other nations saw her too.

"Ah you are the jolie fille l'Amérique nous a parlé. (1)" Artemis smiled softly at him.

"Je ne dirais pas assez." (2)

"You speak French!" England called out. Sure it wasn't uncommon for civilians to be bilingual but the girl couldn't ever remember where she lived.

"Yes sir."

"So you're the chick that answered the phone." Artemis looked and met the eyes of a handsome (or was it cute) blonde, with blue eyes wearing bomber's jacket.

She flushed and stepped away, eyes wide with admiration. She knew him, she was sure she did.

"You're Alfred." She asked somewhat timidly. The bespeckeld blonde nodded.

"As in Alfred F. Jones! America?" She said excitedly. "I just knew I recognized you." She said cheerfully.

The nation nodded, surprised. Artemis smiled as everyone else gave her looks.

England jumped, didn't this girl get the memo that said civilians weren't supposed to be aware of personified nations.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Kirkland?"

England looked around sputtering and he pointed at her.

"Did you just call him America?"

The girl gave a confused look and looked at Alfred.

"Yes sir, because he is America. Isn't he, just like how you're England?" She asked her voice low and confused. England jaw dropped and he then noticed all the nations staring.

"Mon cheri, who iz this girl? I thought you said she was unaware of the situation?" France asked pointed at the girl.

Artemis could tell from all the confused and suspicious stares she was certain she had done something wrong.

She realized that England's stares were the most uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Kirkland. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." At the sight of her gold eyes brimming with tears everyone cringed.

"Now, now lass it's alright. No need to cry or anything of that sort, but you'll have to explain some things." England said quickly as he gripped Artemis's shoulders.

The girl wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

So all the nations sat down and gave the young girl the floor.

"My name is Artemis V.R. Stryder and I'm 16. I don't remember much about myself other then my name, birthday, age and nationality." She started, looked around at each nation, but her eyes stayed on both Arthur and Alfred each for longer then any of the others.

"How do you know America?" The nation who had spoken was blonde with blue eyes and a stern face.

Artemis blinked at him curiously before her eyes lit up in recognition, and she then gave a sad smile.

"Well Mr. Germany, I don't remember much about myself, but I do know much about all of you." The other nations began to whisper among themselves.

England spoke up and silenced the others.

"What do you mean?" Artemis looked at him and her smile brightened.

"Well when I woke up it took me a while but I did recognize you. You are the personification of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (?), but since you introduced yourself as Arthur Kirkland so I addressed you as such." Her tone was even if not a little sad.

"So who are you really?" The question came from Switzerland. Artemis looked around as if in thought and frowned.

"I don't….remember. Mr. Kirkland found me on his doorstep, thought I have no idea how I ended up there, I'm not even from England at all. I'm American." She said with a tilted of her head.

"And regarding that you looked awfully happy to see Amérique, mon cheri." France chuckled as he flipped his hair.

Artemis smiled rather brightly.

"I'm very happy I got to see Mr. America, I can't quite remember why I just know I wanted to see him. I like America very much"

Alfred beamed and gave a huge grinned and everyone groaned as they knew what was going next.

"Of course you're happy to see me, cause I'm the Hero. And the Hero always gets the girl."

"Will you shut up the incompetent git!" England hissed. Artemis giggled and then wobbled a bit.

"Are you alright ~ aru?" China asked as he noticed her caramel skin had lost a shade or two.

Artemis felt rather light headed and her stomach hurt. Like a lot.

"Yes sir. I'm fine." She managed before she swayed and hit the ground.

"AIYAH!" China yelled. England jumped.

"What! Why the bloody hell did she faint?"

* * *

Translations:  
1: pretty girl America was telling us about.  
2: I wouldn't say pretty.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you like ilt, please give me some feedback and if something seems long, please don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
